Big Time Stalking
by lolzpopz
Summary: Something has happened to Katie and its up to the boys of BTR to keep her safe. Sibling fix.
1. Cars, Sleep and Confusion

A/N: **Hey guys. This is my first official Fanfiction! Woohoo! Anyway, i don't own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush except my OC's. I'll update when i can and i really ****don't want to keep you guys waiting very long for one. Feel free to review and leave any comments or ideas on how you might like this story to go. Don't hesitate to tell me about any errors you may find so that i can fix them up for you. This chapter is a short one just to give you an idea of whats happening etc. I hope you enjoy reading this and let me know of any improvements or errors that i may have missed! :)**

Katie 20, Btr 24

Big Time Rush had just wrapped up another one of their concerts, Katie being the manager, had to stay behind with the guys until everyone had left. it was 10:30 on a Wednesday night, everyone was back stage, this included Katie, getting ready to return home. It was an hour drive back to the Palm-woods from the current venue they were at. Kendall and Carlos were packing up the tour bus with the crew while Logan and James were out the back getting the cars loaded. Katie had a dark red mustang and the guys had updated the BTR mobile to a larger range rover. it was 11:00 by the time they were able to leave. Both cars had Bluetooth so the boys decided to play a prank on Katie even though both cars could clearly see each other on the road.

"Katie Knight, Knight Management"

"Ms. Knight, we were inquiring about what time big time rush will arrive back at the Palm-woods." James asked trying to sound different to what he usually did so she wouldn't pick up on what they were doing. Unfortunately, she did.

"I no its you guys. Seriously, you think you can fool me?"

"Aww, come on Kat, you ruined a perfectly good joke." Carlos yelled throughout the car causing multiple slaps to the head.

"Anyway, back to the question. What time?" Logan asked

"Umm, lemme check."

Katie waited to reply till both cars arrived at an intersection. "12:30 by the latest" she replied.

The light turned green indication they could go. Just as Katie pulled out, a drunk driver swerved around the corner and slammed straight into Katie's side of the car, therefore slamming straight into Katie herself, sending both vehicles spinning. The other drivers car smashed into a pole whilst Katie's car spun to the middle of the intersection.

"Holy shit! KATIE!" Kendall yelled as he and the others jumped out of the car to get their sister. The other driver wasn't in such bad condition and he managed to drive away.

Carlos was on the phone to 911 while James, Logan and Kendall tried to free Katie from the wreck. James and Kendall managed to get the door open and Logan picked Katie up bridal style. he was shouting at Carlos, James and Kendall to get the blankets and small first aid kit from the car. He laid her on the blankets and took action by trying to stop the bleeding.

"Logan?" A weak little voice asked.

"Katie stay calm ok?" Logan told her slowly and calmly.

"Logan, what is that bright light?"

"No Katie, focus on me not the light."

" But It's so pretty Logan."

"Katie, please! Just focus on me, not the light." Then her eyes shut.

"NO! KATIE WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Kendall Screamed. Just as Katie closed her eyes, the ambulance came.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hospital waiting room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours after Accident~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

[James POV]

We had been waiting hours for any news on Katie. I looked up and around to the guys. Kendall seemed to be pulling his hair out, Logan was muttering things to himself about better ways he could have helped Katie while Carlos just stared at the wall.

"Carlitos, I think you're winning."

"Winning what?" he asked looking confused

" The staring contest your having with the wall? i thought i saw it blink."

" I'm just scared, you know?" he gave a weak smile.

"It's ok Los, we all are."

i just sat there wondering how Katie's condition was. we hadn't heard anything

[Kendall POV]

'Just seeing Katie like that was heart breaking. I didn't know what to do. The other driver had got away. Would he realize what he did?' all these thoughts were racing through my mind.

"Knight?" a doctor called from down the hall

"That's us!" Carlos jumped up.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Thompson, Katie has sustained a severe laceration to her forehead and internal bleeding. She is currently in theatre for treatment for that as well as a broken leg."

"Do you know when she will be out?" James asked.

"No longer than an hour." Dr. Thompson smiled, "I'll come and get you guys when she gets out." With that he walked to go check on his other patients.

"I hope she's ok" I said.

"Hey, It's Katie. Do you really think that she won't be ok?" Logan said and we all laughed knowing it was true. Katie was a fighter and she wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_1 hour later~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Logan POV]

"How is she?" Kendall asked as we jumped up to meet Dr. Thompson walking towards us.

"She's fine. Follow me, ill take you to her room. You'll just have to wait for a couple of minutes before they bring her in" her smiled and led us down the hallway.

"Will she have any lasting effects?" i ask him.

"She shouldn't, but she may not know that she was in a car accident, so she may freak out when she's sees that she is in a hospital. Here is her room, she will be here shortly." With that he left.

[NOPOV]

The boys gathered and sat in the chairs that were in her room. the room was pretty big for a regular room. It had its own ensuite and sort of half a living room. Suddenly the doors opened a two doctors wheeled the bed containing Katie in it. From what the boys could see, she had at least 8-10 stitches in her head and a thin cast on her left leg. The doctors placed the bed near the far wall of the room next to a large window. They continued to place IV's and wire in her arms then proceeded to place a large breathing tube in her mouth and throat.

"She is under heavy sedation so she wont be awake for a while. it's 2 in the morning and you look like you have had a long day. You can sleep in here." with that she smiled and left. The boys re-arranged the room so that Logan and Kendall were by the bed holding each of Katie's hands and Carlos and James were on the large lounge on the opposite side of the room.

Morning soon arrived and everyone was awake except of course, Katie. The boys went home to have more sleep and freshen up an eat. They arrived back at the hospital just after noon and found that Katie was still asleep so they just settled and sat around the bed and talked. 3 o'clock passed and Katie was still asleep.

"Do you think she's going to wake up soon?" Carlos asked.

Sighing, Logan replied, "I'm not sure Carlitos, But she will soon. I hope"

"Hey, She's going to wake up." James added

"She has to." Kendall said as they all glanced at Katie.

5 o'clock came and the boys were watching the T.V on the other side of the room. Katie began to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed she was in the hospital surrounded by a lot machines. '_All these machines? What happened to me?' _Katie thought to herself. She suddenly felt something as though it was strangling her. She was in so much pain she started to cry.

Soft whimpering came from the room. The boys spun around and looked at Katie who was trying to get the tube out of her mouth. Logan was the first to snap out of his trance and rush over to Katie to try to calm her down. Carlos ran to find a doctor and the others came over to the bed. Logan and James grabbed one of her hands each.

"Katie, you need to calm down ok? Try to relax." Logan soothed.

Katie's head snapped towards him with such sharp movement, it momentarily caught all three men off guard. She looked at Logan, then across to James, then to Kendall, and finally Carlos and the doctor as they walked in the room. She then realized that she was in the hospital, she was in pain and she had no idea what had happened to cause her to be in this position. She was officially, freaking out.

"Hello Katie, I'm Dr. Thompson. Now, because u cant speak at the moment, I'm going to ask you to nod and shake your head for yes and no for the questions that I ask. Lets have a practice. Can you nod for me?" Katie nodded. "Now shake." Katie shook her head. "Good. Now lets get started. I'm going to ask u a series of questions, but I'm also going to ask you to perform some movements. Are you in any pain?" *Nod* "Can you move your hands?" *Nod and movement* "Can you point to the parts of your body that is in pain?" Katie moves her hands to touch her head and back.

**I'm going to leave you on a bit of a cliffy. Don't foget to reveiw any ideas you have for this story. I appreciate your help! xx :)**


	2. Pressure and Pain

**Hey guys, I know your going to hate me for this but this is a crappy/short chapter and ****I'm sorry. And i also know that some of you will hate me using the term 'YOLO' in this but i kinda thought that it was sorta appropriate. please continue to review! im loving some of your feedback and i promise to update as soon as i can but no promises as i have 2 huge assignments at the moment but they hopefully won't get in the way :)**

_CHAPTER 2_

" OK, so, I take it that you obviously want that tube out of your throat? Am I right?" ***nod* **"Great. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with another doctor to help me." With that Dr. Thompson left, making a beeline for the nurses station.

Katie looked around the room still trying to process what was happening. She was in such a daze trying to come up with answers. Then it hit her. She was in a car accident. She remembered Logan pulling her out then it went black. She laughed as mush as she could with the tube in but it still managed to attract looks from all the guys. Katie turned her head to face them. She giggled slightly at the funny yet confused expressions on her face but then turned to coughing because her throat hurt too much. _'Yolo' _She thought to herself. Soon enough Dr. Thompson arrived with another Doctor to help remove the tube.

"Katie, on the count of three I'm going to pull it out. You need to exhale as hard as you can. 1….2….3!" Katie breathed as hard as she could and soon became clear she was struggling. After they had gotten the tube out they put an oxygen mask on just as a precaution but she was told that she could pull it on and off as she pleased when she felt up to it. Both Doctors made sure everything was in check before leaving the family alone.

"Hey, Kat. How are you feeling?" James asked moving from his spot on the chair to the end of the bed.

"Ave-" Cough "Average. In pain but other than that I feel alright." She replied.

"Do you remember what happened?" Kendall asked doing the same as James. Moving from the spot he had been standing in t sit on the other side of the bed.

"All I can remember was a car hurdling through the lights straight at me, the-" cough "then Logan Pulling me out of the car." She said sending Logan a small smile to which he returned joining Kendall on his side.

"Sooooo…., are you hungry?" You haven't eaten for days. And, well, I'm hungry as well, so, I was thinking I could go get us something to eat?" Carlos asked causing everyone in the room to start laughing. Carlos and his passion for food. Got to love it.

"Carlos, always thinking with his stomach." Logan countered. Which earned him a slap on the back of the head by yours truly, Carlos.

"Hey! I'm hungry ok. And Katie probably is because she hasn't eaten in a while. That's all I'm saying!"

"Carlitos, yes I'm hungry." Katie smiled and laughed a little resulting in a coughing fit.

"I guess we could maybe settle for Maccas?"

"If that's ok with everyone else? I'm down for it."

Kendall, James and Logan all gave in nodding, knowing that if Carlos and Katie didn't get what they wanted it would end in tears and adorable puppy faces that no-one, I mean NO-one could resist.

Carlos smiled and raced out of the room making so much noise you could hear him at the other end of the hallway along with the nurses telling him to be quiet because they were in the ICU. Meanwhile a nurse came in and with her was a wheelchair.

"Hi, I'm Joanna. I'm your so called "arm to lean on". Now, we have to get you to the therapy room for about an hour or so. Your brothers are more than welcome to come watch." she said with a smile. The guys helped Katie out of the bed and into the wheelchair. James texted Carlos to tell him not to worry about the food right now and to come back ASAP just so he knew where they were.

Katie was wheeled out of her room and into another which looked a little bit like a gymnasium. They had almost all the equipment needed to have a fully functioning gymnastics practice room. This though amused Katie somewhat. _Do they expect me to do backflips and cartwheels after I just had a car accident?_ She thought. The boys were following closely behind. Carlos had managed to catch up with them while they were still out in the hallway.

[Katie POV]

"OK, I'm going to put you in this harness, then I'm going to place you on this treadmill to keep you fit." Joanna placed the harness on and then James and Kendall came over and helped me up on to the mill. It started off slow then it gradually got faster going up different levels as it did. It got to about level 4 before my legs really started to hurt. The pace picked up and that's when I snapped.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed. "It hurts…" I cried.

"I'm sorry darling. I can only stop once it reacheds level 6. Your only at level 5."

I looked up at the guys, tears streaming down my face pleading them to make her stop. The pain was just too unbearable for me I thought I was going to pass out.

"Please just let her stop! She can come back tomorrow. She's not fully recovered and this isn't going to help her at this stage!" Logan pleaded with the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but it's regulation. I can't let her stop even if I wanted to which I do. Its part of the recovery process." Joanna replied

"This is crap! Anyone can clearly see she is in pain and this is not helping her!" Kendall yelled.

My eyes started to get blurry because of both the pain and my tears. I was finding it so hard to concentrate and stand so I just slipped to my knees and the machine stopped.

"Katie! Come on Katie. Stay with me." Carlos ran over and gathered me up in his arms. I was drifting in and out of reality. I was exhausted to say the least. My eyes were closed but I could still hear and feel everything around me.

"Do you have any idea what she's been through? Well? Do you? No. You don't." I heard James yelling. Holy crap! Boy, do I love them. They would do anything for me but I would never take advantage of them. They're sticking up for me. If I hadn't partially passed out I would have been able to see what the reaction of the nurse was. Probably one that was priceless nonetheless.

Suddenly, I felt as though I was being picked up. _Carlos. _Then I was transferred to someone else's arms. _Kendall? James? Logan? Definitely Kendall. _I could feel all his friendship bracelets on his wrist as he wrapped his arms around me adjusting me. I think we walked back to my room because I was laid on a bed and felt the sides dip, meaning that people where sitting on it. _My brothers._ I started have a weird pain in my chest. That pain when you've over exerted yourself when you do exercise but it was more of a spasm. Soon enough I was having spasm all over. Almost like a seizure but not quite. It wasn't a very painful feeling. More like when your sitting down in an uncomfortable position unable to move.

[James POV]

"Oh my God! What's happening to her?!" I yelled panicked. To say I was freaking was just the bottom of it. I was way freaked out/ worried combined.

Joanna walked over to the bed and placed Katie's IV drip in her arm. She then told us to say calming things to Katie so that she would calm down otherwise her body was going to pump adrenaline and then it could take a while for her to stop her spasm.

"Katie, do you remember the time…"

**I know it short and i left you on another cliffy yet again. This is probably a really bad chapter but i hope that the next one will be better and longer! love you all xx :)**


	3. Lazy Song In the car

**Sorry guys for the long wait. i've had so much school work to do but im sick today so i get to spend the day at home! yayay! anyway, i'm really sorry if this is a short boring chapter. i promise that the next chapter will be better and more eventful and hopefully longer. Enjoy! ps. i thought i would add in a song and the lazy song just seemed to fit what i was doing today and that was the first song that came to mind. :) **

[NoPOV]

"….That we had the prank war and it was just you and Kendall left against mom? Then she did that "sky-high-split-kick? Good times.." James laughed at the memory, the others joining to after remembering that funny moment. Soon enough after the boys told Katie stories from when she was only a baby till the times she used to trick Bitters and the Palmwoods staff in poker and collect her cash prizes.

"Those were good times." A raspy voice made everyone smile as they looked towards the occupant. Katie lay there smiling at the memories.

Most of the afternoon was spent talking and chatting over what was going to happen when Katie was released from the hospital. Once it was decided that Katie was not to go back to her place and she would be staying with the guys, much to Katie's dismay, a knock came from the door. Carlos got up to answer and was surprised to find the police on the other side.

"Good evening Officers. Can we help with anything?" Logan asked. Always polite. _Always._

"Actually _we_ can. You see, we have found who it was that hit you in their car Miss Knight. I know at first we thought that it may have just been someone who had had to much to drink, but we've found otherwise. We reviewed the security footage and found a number plate that belongs to someone you have had troubles with in the past. _Hawk, and his assistant Rebecca."_

That came a smack in the face for Katie. Since she had taken over Gustavos roll as manager for BTR, while he kept writing the songs, Hawk had always been on her tail saying she was _too young and reckless_ to do anything of high standards and stating that she hand over management to him. From the moment she had said no to his request, he had vowed his revenge on her and that he will someday have Big Time Rush at the click of his fingers. Who knew the click of his fingers was to _kill Katie Knight?_

"I'm not surprised." Katie stated, but continued after some weird looks she was receiving. "Hawk always vowed that will have his "revenge" on me ever since I turned turned down his "not so polite" offer to be formal manager of Big Time Rush. But I never would have thought that his motives were to kill me."

"Even when Gustavo was our manager, he always said that he would have us under one of his contracts." Logan said, still wondering about the fact that it was actually Hawk himself that had crashed his car into Katie's.

"So Hawk actually had the guts, to drive a car, with his assistant inside with him, straight into Katie's car? How did know where we were going to be?" Carlos stated.

"It was 10o'clock. At night. How did he have any idea that we were going to be at that intersection, at that time, exactly as he was there?" Kendall asked to no one in particular.

"Hawk always has ways. And by ways, I mean Rebecca. She was in the car as well. But that still doesn't explain the fact that they just happened to want Katie to die." James added.

"We still haven't talked to Mr. Hawk yet. But we would be on our way over there to ask now if you like. Or we can do it later once we retrieve the car that he was driving?" The officer that hadn't spoken yet nodded his head in agreement then added by saying that when they had enough evidence to convict them plus the added information that the Boys of BTR and Katie had given them, he would contact them immediately. Both officers left sending good wishes to Katie and that she make a speedy recovery but also saying that this wouldn't be the last time that they would see her.

[Kendall POV]

_Why had Hawk done what he did? I mean, Katie only ever turned down his offer because she thought he was a total nutjob._

"This has given us a lot to think about." James stated as we all hugged Katie goodbye so we could go home. Visiting hours had long been closed but because the cops were here, they had let us stay a little longer.

"Bye Katie!" We said at the same time. We have a tendency to do that often. With a wave we left. Katie was to be released in few days so we could watch over her then. I smiled at the thought of all us fussing over her and Katie being Katie would be getting all angry about it. The joys of babysitting. I laughed.

The day finally came that Katie was allowed to go home. To say she was excited to leave was probably just the beginning. She was hyped to get out. Although, the one thing she wasn't pleased about, was the wheelchair she had to use. Logan was instructed by one of the nurses because he was the 'go-to-guy' whenever it came to medical things and anything along those lines. She was under strict orders to rest and to only walk with support until, and only until, she felt that she could stand and walk alone. Carlos and James had gone to Katie's "humble-abode" as she called it, to collect as many things that she may need and then bring it all back to their house.

The drive home was pretty uneventful. One of Katie's favorite songs came on so she decided to sing a long to it just to annoy the boys.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

Katie started dancing around as much as she could in the car because she was squished in between Carlos and James. Soon enough Carlos decided to join in with his dancing as well.

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie 'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything Nothing at all, (hoo hoo) (hoohoo) (hooooo) nothing at all_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex And she's gonna scream out This is great (Oh my god, this is great)_

_Yeah, I might mess around And get my college degree I bet my old man will be so proud of me But sorry paps, you'll just have to wait_

As Katie and Carlos sung 'paps' they both looked to James. Clearly offended, he began to sing louder and when the birthday suit part came on he looked to Carlos. Carlos had a tend to wake up with absolutely no clothes on and he couldn't explain why. The guys decided to never push the matter not wanting to know what had happened.

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair 'Cause I ain't going anywhere No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit And let everything hang loose Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all hoohoo hoohoo oooo Nothing at all hoohoo hoohoo oooo Nothing at all hoohoo hoohoo oooo_


	4. Of Coffee tables, Shopping and Creeps

**_"In other news, Nathan Hawk of Hawk Records is still on the run. Police have yet to catch the suspected hit and runner after hitting Big Time Rush's sister and manager. The suspect has been on the run for nearly two weeks. If anyone has any information please let the police know."_**

Ok no more T.V today for me. I got up and walked over to the fridge. Yes walked. I've been walking on my own for about 3 days now. It was 3 weeks since the accident and 1 since I got my cast off. The doctors gave me the all clear but my brothers wont have that. Even though I'm still wobbly at times on my feet they are always watching. Like literally. They could be hiding anywhere. _Anywhere._ But right now they cant because I'm at home and they are at the studio. They've been for a while but they constantly call. Constantly. Its getting really annoying.

As I was walking back to the couch, I tripped, hit my head on the coffee table and spilt my juice. Great. Just great. I felt my head but I could feel anything so I proceeded to clean up the juice that I had so graciously spilled everywhere. The boys will be back any minute. Throwing the used paper towel in the bin I noticed a red drop of blood drop into the bin as the lid closed followed by the feeling of blood running down the side of my face. Damn feet. Damn coffee table. Why do you do this to me?! Suddenly a thought came to mind. Something that might get me killed in the process but it would be fun. I quickly cleaned it a little and applied some cream to it then I went and laid on my bed lying on the side of my bloody forehead placing it gently on the pillow and closing my eyes. The guys would be home and they would have brought home dinner so they would have to wake me up.

"Katie! We're home!" Perfect. Right on time.

"WE BRANG CHINESE!" Carlos yelled.

"Hmmm. I wonder where she is." Logan. So naïve.

"Katie?" Kendall.

"I'LL GET HER!" Haha. Perfect.

{Carlos P.O.V}

I ran up the stairs into Katie's room. I convinced the others that we should get Chinese for dinner. I just had a feeling that we should have Chinese. Its like I have a sixth sense for food. I noticed that the door to her room was slightly open so I peeked in to find her on her bed.

"Kates?" I asked as I walked in making my way over to her bed tapping her lightly.

"nngghh. What?" she asked.

"We brought home some dinner. Its Chinese if you want any."

"Yum. Can you help me up?"

She rolled over and swung her legs over the side of the bed and I gently pulled her to her feet. It wasn't till then that I noticed a large cut of her head above her left eye.

"Oh my God! Katie what happened?"

"What?"

"You have a cut on your head!"

She reached up to touch her head and lowered her hand to find her fingers covered in blood.

"ummm. I fell over earlier but I didn't think I hit myself."

I gathered her in my arms and ran back down the stairs. I was carrying Katie in a back the front piggy back so she was looking over my shoulder. I heard her mumble a quick "ow" and I ran faster down the long hall and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"HELP!" I shouted as I came into the room.

"What is it Carlos? Did Katie punch you because you woke her up?" Logan asked.

"No" I scoffed. "Katie's the one that needs help."

"Ow…." Katie mumbled.

I spun her around in my arms and showed the boys. Their faces were priceless but this was no laughing matter. Kendall took her out of my arms and ran her over to the couch while Logan and James went to find a wash cloth and first aid kit.

{Katie's P.O.V}

This is too funny. _Don't smile Katie. Don't smile. It will just ruin this funny moment even though you have a serious injury that may require a trip to the ER but keep your cool. _Kendall took me over to the couch and stared right at me for a while. It was starting to freak me out so I pulled his sunnies off his head and placed them over his eyes. I'm going to name that the _Creepy Kendall stare _just for something to do. Everyone came back into the room and Logan and James made their way over to me.

"Well the cut isn't that deep so ill just put a butterfly band aid on and clean all the blood from around it."

"Thanks Logan."

"No problemo" he smiled.

"How did you get the cut though Katie?" James asked clearly confused. _Aww James has his cute confused face on._

"I went to get some juice and I tripped on the mat in here and hit my head on the coffee table but I checked my head and I couldn't feel anything so I cleaned up and went and laid down for a while then that's when you came home." _That wasn't a total lie_.

"Ok. Lets have dinner and just have a movie night."

~~~page break~~~

The next day Camille and I decided that we should go shopping. Yes Camille. We had grown quite close over the past couple of years. She and Logan had come to an agreement that they were just better off friends and she was now engaged to actor Logan Lerman. Wow. I just realized she must have a thing for people called Logan. Well anyway, We were on our way to the mall just a few blocks down from her place. Lights by Ellie Goulding was blasting through the speakers and of course we couldn't help ourselves we sat and sang along.

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone home_

Driving down the road we turned off onto the street the mall was on. Camille's Yellow convertible flew past the crowds on the footpaths and some turned to look at us as we drove past wondering where the music was coming from.

Of course it being a convertible we had the top down with the breeze flowing through our hair and the sun shining brightly above us.

_Voices I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing._

_And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept_

_In an unknown place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone home_

Pulling up at a set of lights (oh the irony), I glanced around still singing along. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched but who could possibly be watching? Except for Hawk but no one knows where he is. Knowing him he's probably skipped town or country.

Yeah,_ hee_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_(Home, home)_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone home_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

"So. What shop do we want to go into first?" Camille asks as ashe parks the car. Who knew it was hard to find a park these days?

"Well, I was online last night and I saw a bunch of really cute dresses on the Hollister website so lets start there. Then we can grab some lunch and continue on shopping. How does that sound?" I asked her. She can be quite choosy when it comes to shopping but I knew she couldn't resist Hollister.

"Sounds like a plan."

We both hopped out of the car and made our way through the car-park and to the entrance. Hollister was about a three minute walk from the entry so we quickly made our way through the crowd and arrived. I'm pretty sure we tried on at least 15 dresses each and walked out with about 5. After that we decided to get lunch so I opted for a subway wrap while Cam got a salad. I still had that eerie feeling that I was being watched so quickly glanced around and saw someone standing by the large fountain in the center of the food court looking at me. He could be looking near me or at someone else. Right? We quickly finished up our food and left for few other shops.

It was about 4:30 by the time we walked out. I had 5 bags while Camille had about 7. We found this really cute little jewelry shop tucked away behind a few larger ones. We both immediately fell in love with it and vowed to come back again. As we arrived back at the car I looked up and saw that person again. I was seriously starting to get creeped out. Finally Cam shook me out of my thoughts.

"Soooo… I was thinking and I was talking to Logan about it but.. I would really like you to be my maid of honor at the wedding!"

'Oh my God Camille!" I squealed. I hardly ever squeal. "I would love too!"

"Its going to be amazing!"

Camille drove me home after our brief discussion on her wedding in the car.

"Thanks Camille! We really need to do this again soon!"

"Totally down for that! Bye hun!"

"Bye!" I waved as she drove away and walked up to the front gate punching the code into the small panel for the large gate. As I closed it I glanced back through the little holes and lo-an-behold there was that person. I bolted up the path and ran to the house. The front door was locked. Great. Why was it locked the guys were home. I ran around the side and into the backyard and up onto the porch. I could see through the doors inside and saw all the guys watching T.V. Ugh, why do they have to be watching T.V when there is some creep following me? I think I was banging so hard on the glass that it almost smashed before Kendall came and unlocked it for me. What was with all the doors being locked? I ran in and slammed the door behind me locking it and sliding down to the floor trying to stop myself from having a panic attack.

"Why so freaked out Kates'?" James asked me

"There's someone following me…"

**Ok im reaaaallllyy sorry for not updating in a while. i hope this chapter makes up for it :) thank you to the small amount of people that reviewed. please keep doing it i like to hear your feedback and if any of you have any ideas or are confused or anything like that please leave a message in a review or don't hesitate to PM me. I'm leaving you on yet another cliff hanger. I also wanted to bring someone other than the boys and Katie into my story so i brought in Camille and she's getting married so that might have something big to do with whats been happening to Katie... dun dun duuuuun. anywhoo enjoy! **

**Question: who do you think is the creepy person watching Katie?**


End file.
